Collide
by Demon-lover-10
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke haven't been getting along very well in their relationship. What will happen to the two?


**Demon: DON'T KILL ME! I know I've been neglecting Fix You, but I have a really tough writer's block, considering that I'm winging the entire thing.I am accepting ideas for that story, so put it in the reviews. Also, if you have any song ideas for that story, please don't be shy. Now, about this story. It will be a three shot song fic. Each chapter has it's own song. This is sasunaru. No like no read. This is going to be dripping with angst and drama, so prepare yourself. I don't think I'll do much in depth yaoi, so rating won't go up. The first song is Stay Away From My Friends by Pierce the Veil. If you haven't heard it, listen while reading. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, own or claim to own the Naruto characters or series. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto, creator of the Naruto manga and show.**

**Warnings: AU, Drugs, thoughts of suicide, attempts at suicide, cutting, yaoi (boyxboy) No like no read.**

Chapter one: Stay Away From My Friends

_"Waking up your neighbors downstairs, I've been inside your bedroom a thousand years._

_And as you tie me to the bed for good I say, that I want you in the most unromantic way."_

I stared into onyx eyes, loving the way they shined with lust. I squirmed as the boy above me tied the final rope. He had been into this lately, bondage. I knew he had no feeling anymore, but I kept on in the hopes that he might change.

His hands roamed my body, emitting moans and pants from me. He continued his ministrations and I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Sasuke, just fuck me, I need you now" I whispered hoarsely, Then screamed as he pushed himself in.

_"Louisiana, you're torturing me with a beautiful face. Ana come on, I thought we had a damn good thing. A penny in the couch and a diamond ring."_

He was torturing me, I knew it. It was some sick game of his, but I played along. He would be so loving during sex, but he was cold as january outside of the bedroom. I couldn't understand him, I couldn't make sense of his actions. He was so confusing. It had been so passionate between us, there was a clear sense of love and want. I had even moved in with him. I loved him so much, and I still do, but I didn't know what he was thinking. I still clung to the hopes that this was just a phase, but some part of me knew it wasn't.

_"So baby stay away from my friends, 'cause I need them to carry me. When it's over I'll count back from ten, and you can listen to glass hearts shattering."_

I picked up the ringing phone, and saw it was Shikamaru. I picked up.

"Hello," I asked, knowing the conversation to follow.

"Hello Naruto," He replied. I answered him with a 'hello shikamaru'

"Naruto, how are things between you and Sasuke going?" He asked.

"Fine, just fine," I answered, praying that he wouldn't see right through my lie.

"I know that's not the truth, what's going on?" H asked earnestly. I sighed and explained what had been going on. Before he could answer, Sasuke was home and I had to go. I thanked him for the chat, which I was truly grateful for, and hung up.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Just Shikamaru," I answered. He nodded and sat at the table.

"I'm going on a business trip, I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I'd like it if you could stay here and keep the place tidy" he said, as if it was the most nonchalant thing in the world. I looked up.

"What do you mean you don't know how long you'll be gone?" I replied.

"They may want me to take over the branch, or just run it for now. I don't really know, but I leave tomorrow." he answered. I sighed, there was nothing I could do.

"Then I'll make your favorite tonight." I answered, trying to make him happy.

_"I don't know how you got into me, down my throat and made a home in my veins. They used to be the rivers that would take us away, but now you only call me every Christmas and my birthday. I still can't believe how you look next to me, just like a strip club bedroom scene."_

It had been two years. Sasuke was still in Kyoto, running the company for now. I called him every day, but constantly got the answering machine. He called on christmas and my birthday, but never called any other time. I was getting tired of it, but he was like a drug. He somehow got into me and I was addicted. I couldn't get enough of him, and I didn't want to be far from him.

I picked up a picture of us, from when we had first started dating. I couldn't believe how perfect we looked together, how we looked at each other with so much passion, it made me sad to think about it. So I tried not to. But I kept calling, hoping he'd call back.

_"Baby stay away from my friends, 'cause I need them to carry me. When it's over I'll count back from ten, and you can listen to something that you've never heard before."_

Shikamaru had called again, asking how I was doing. I had tried to lie, but ended up telling him everything that was happening between me and Sasuke.

"Naruto, I don't think he feels that way anymore. You need to end this relationship. It's tearing you apart, and I can't bear to see you like this anymore" He said, and he sounded so honest. I told him I'd consider, and then hung up. I thought long and hard about my decision. I then decided that Shikamaru was right. So I called Sasuke, and wasn't surprised that I got the answering machine.

"Hey Sasuke, It's Naruto. I'm just calling to tell you, we're over. I can't do this anymore. I can't take the never hearing back from you, and I don't feel love from you anymore. I've paid your bills and kept your house clean, but I can't be the only one keeping up the relationship anymore. I can't do it. I'm moving out. We're through Sasuke, Goodbye," I said, a tear falling down my cheek. I sniffed and hung up. And for some reason, I just burst out crying, rightthere on the floor.

_"But you don't know what it's like to wake up in the middle of the night, scaring the thought of kissing razors. This blood evacuation is telling me to cave in. Stay away. Oh no. Just stay away from my friends."_

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. It had been three months since I ended it with Sasuke, and he hadn't gone a day without calling me. I ignored him, trying to keep my mind clear of him, or maybe it was a chance to give him a taste of his own medicine.

But I stumbled into my bathroom, looking at the shiny blades sitting on the edge of my tub. I couldn't understand why I still loved him. He was so cruel. So I cut. And cut. It released the hurt and loneliness. There was a nagging, to push just a little deeper, to just end it all. And I wanted to, so badly.

**Demon: HAHAHAHHA CLIFFIE I AM EVIL! The next chapter will be Sasuke's point of view. The next song will be Caraphernelia by Pierce the Veil. Ja ne!**


End file.
